


Sludge

by Luckybug



Series: Klancetober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Day 4, Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lance (Voltron), Klancetober, M/M, Poison, Poisoning, Protective Keith (Voltron), Worried Keith (Voltron), established klance, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: Lance doesn't know why he feels so weird until it's too late.cue Keith Panickingday 4 of Klancetober!





	Sludge

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 poison  
> and if you are an old reader of mine you'll know i posted this in my halloween klancetober i did last year! I gave up after day eleven so i'm giving my favorite prompts their ability to shine again this year!  
> enjoy!

Poison

The thing about your body is that, no matter how small the problem was, you always know something is wrong, and Lance definitely knew something was wrong. It wasn’t anything obvious, no dizziness, or darkening of vision, but something was wrong and Lance knew it.  He sat quietly in the camp their team had set in the humid jungle like planet. They were looking for some plant that had amazing medicinal properties, but all Lance had felt was endless bug bites and irritation.

“You’re pretty quiet.” Keith says, cuddling into his boyfriend’s side, wrapping his arms around him.

“I feel weird.” He mumbles quietly.

“You’ve been complaining all day, are you ok?” Keith asks, concern now evident in his face as he pulled back.

“I don’t know, I’ve felt weird since we left that banquet last night, I thought I could sleep it off but the feeling just keeps getting worse.”

“Weird how Lance?”

“I don’t know!” Lance groaned in frustration. He didn’t know how to put the way he was feeling into words, and the concerned look keith was giving him only frustrated him more. “Like, I felt off last night, like something was wrong, so I thought maybe I ate something bad ya know? It’s that feeling where nothing hurts per say, but you know something is wrong. Well I tried to sleep it off but it hit me full force when I woke up, and I just I feel so uncomfortable. I don’t know if it’s physically because I’m not in pain but there is definitely something wrong.” He groans, dropping back down on his sleeping bag. Lance watched Shiro ruffle Pidge’s hair as he spoke to her before his eyes trailed back to his worried boyfriend.

“I’m worried Lance, maybe you should go in the healing pods when we get back ok?” He says, slowly lowering himself to lay down on Lances chest. Lance nods slowly, smiling as the rest of the team sits around the small fire. He gently rakes his fingers through Keith’s hair, looking down as Keith chewed his lips. “Do you think maybe it was the alcohol? Maybe you drank too much?” Keith whispers against his chest.

“I don’t know Keith. It could be.”

Keith didn’t speak for a moment, snuggling his face further into lances chest. What felt like minutes, but were probably hours passed before he was being shaken awake, multiple faces staring in concern over at him. “You’re breathing funny Lance.”

Blue, shaking eyes slowly opened and trailed up towards Keiths face. “What? No I’m not… am I?” Lance asked softly tilting his head.

“Yes, you are.” Keith said, now sitting up completely. “Look, your chest is shuttering, y-you can’t tell?”

“Uhm, if I’m being honest Keith…I’ve kind of gone completely numb.”

“What?” By then, Hunk and Pidge had walked over concerned looks on both of their faces.

“I just uh, I don’t know. I can’t feel anything at all.”

“Not even this?” Keith asked, leaning down and pinching down lances leg.

“No, I can’t.” he whispered.

“Lance, when did you say this started?” Shiro asked watching as Keith helped Lance sit up. His body dropped like a ragdoll, leaning on Keith, it appeared that the only thing Lance really had control of anymore was his head. Keith frowned, answering for Lance when he didn’t speak.

“He said he started feeling off after the party last night.”

Shiro made a soft humming noise, looking away thoughtfully, a scowl present on his face. “I knew I should’ve payed better attention.”

“What are you talking about Shiro?” Keith asks, looking down as Lance’s head rolled onto Keiths shoulder. Four pairs of horrified eyes shifted onto lance as a black inky substance leaked from Lance’s lips.

“Lance!” Pidge shrieks, dropping down next to them as well helping Keith lay lance down on his side as the black, now gooey liquid was spat from his lips and onto the grass.

“Shiro! What the hell are you talking about?!” Keith shrieked rubbing his boyfriends back desperately.

“I thought I saw someone strange go in the back room. I didn’t think much of it, but I found it sort of suspicious that they brought us all separate drinks instead of letting us drink the punch on the table.”

“Spit it out!” Keith yells, shaking Lance’s shoulders.

“I think maybe he was poisoned.”

“You think he was poisoned, and we’re all sitting here staring as he hacks up this black goop!” Keith was borderline hysterical as he pulled Lance into his chest, pushing his hair off of his sweaty face.

“Hunk! Get that damned plant! Pidge grab the bowl and shiro get me some of that boiling water.” Keith screeched as Lance looked towards Keith.

“Have I ever told y-you, that red is a great color on you?” Lance whispered through a mouth full of sludge. Keith winced but smiled none the less.

“Shut up Lance.”

“Keith…A-are you from….outer space, cuz your ass is…is out of this world.” He smiled, giving him a slow wink.

“Shut up Lance!” Keith hissed, grabbing the hot water and stirring the mashed up herb in it. “C’mon baby, sit up, here we go.” Keith whispers slowly pouring the drink into Lances mouth, thought the second it touched his throat an enormous glob of sludge spewed from Lances mouth as his body lurched forwards to hack it out.

“There we go buddy, don’t worry. There you go.” Hunk whispered patting Lance’s back as keith held him up from his chest as he leaned over his lap. Lance looked back at the three of them and gave a small smile before coughing again.

“C’mon Lance you gotta drink it, please.” Keith pleaded, bringing the bowl to his lips against, tipping it back down, and thankfully Lance could feel most of it leak down his throat, though a good deal of it spilled from the side of his mouth as well.

Keith realized that this wasn’t working well enough and despite how much he was against this, he took a mouthful of the medicine and leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Lances and forcing the entirety of it down his boyfriends throat. Once he was sure Lance swallowed he pulled back and repeated the action four times until the entire bowl was empty.

Lance, now blinking lethargically up at his team mates, turned to keith and lifted a hand wiping the black substance from his face. “That was totally gross babe.”

“I hate you Lance.” Keith grunted, dropping his head on Lance’s chest again.

Shiro let out a soft sigh before turning to the group again. “Well, let’s let that antidote do it thing and allow Lance to get some rest. I’ll get on trying to contact Allura and the ship.” Shiro said, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s alright Shiro, the feelings already coming back to my arms.” Lance said, weakly lifting his arm and wiggling his fingers.

“I’ll stay up and monitor him tonight.” Keith whispered. “I’ll also be sure to give him more of this medicine in maybe three hours, hopefully it’ll flush all of that toxin out of his body.”

“I’ve done a great deal of research on this herb. What I’d recommend is every time it flushes out some of the poison, Lance should vomit up some more of that gross shit.” Pidge says, glaring at the black goop on the grass. “But anyway, after each time make sure he drinks another full four leaves and water mixture. Hopefully that should clear it all away until we can get in contact with Allura to bring us back a pod.”

“I knew we should’ve taken the lions.” Keith hissed, but Lance only smiled at him and shook his head.

“Look, Keith. I’m ok, alright? Things are alright. I’m actually regaining feelings, and everything kind of hurts now so if you wouldn’t mind, could I be the little spoon tonight?”

Keiths face erupted into flames as Hunk and Pidge chuckles next to him, but he nodded anyway laying back down on the sleeping bag as Hunk gently rest a bin for Lance to vomit in.

“I’ll make some more of that tea, for now why don’t you get some rest ok?” He smiled, gently patting Lances shoulder and walking back to the fire.

Lance rested his head on Keiths chest, taking a deep breath. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Keith asks softly, now the one carding his fingers through Lances hair.

“For putting your mouth on mine even when it was full of disgusting black sludge.”

Keith snorted but nodded his head. “Anytime Lance.”

“You really saved me there, I couldn’t speak or move but I was fully aware of what was going on. After my entire body froze, I got all of my senses back and everything hurt like hell. I tried to focus on where you were touching me, but everything started to fade. That was until I felt your tongue shove a disgustingly bitter liquid down my throat, after that everything slowly started to regain shape and color. So really, thank you for saving me. It was your quick thinking Keith.”

“If you really want to thank me Lance, why don’t you stop almost dying?”

“No promises babe.” And promptly after those words, Lance threw up causing Hunk to turn around.

“I got the tea!”                    


End file.
